Sore heart A love story
by Dying Rose on The Vine
Summary: A love story between my darling Narsco and Manta. It was well, I needed to write this. I hope you all like it.
1. A Boy and A Beast

Beast and a Boy

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Shaman King. Well, duh.

**Summary**: A sweet story of how Manta grew to like, even love, Narsco.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Will some one go shut it up?" Tao Ren asked, his arms folded tightly as being his head was pounding.

"I'm a doctor, not at miracle work." Faust muttered, staring out the window of their pad in the village in the desert.

However, Faust's words were not heard as the room as being filled with horrible howling and screams that echoed from the other room. They tried to muffle it out by stacking up the pillows in the door way and turning up the T.V. Even then, the sounds could still be heard.

"If it doesn't stop, I'll beat it until it does!" Ren cried, his hair reaching full height.

"Why don't you tell _her_ to go stop?" Manta asked, looking up from his dictionary, "I'm sure violence will make it better."

"Don't get mouthy with me, " Ren closed his eyes, calming down, "You go and make it stop."

"And if I say no?" Manta retorted, narrowing his eyes at the Chinese boy.

"I'll beat you until _you_ do," He replied in a matter-of-fact tone. "We need new carpeting in here."

"Fine, but if I don't come back in a half and hour, tell Yoh I'm leaving my dictionary in his name." Manta got up, brushing himself off and headed to the room of DOOoooooooooo-om.

----------------In the Doom Room (Which is actually just Faust's 'study')--------------

Manta heard a deep sniffing noise from the corner of the dimly lit room. He edged over hesitantly, unsure of what to do. The thing from the corner let out a god awful noise, which made Manta scream.

"Oh, my God, what I'm I d-doing?" He asked himself, coming closer. The it Ren referred to was a girl apparently. Circled up like a snake, so her head was up and sniffing, and tied to the table like a disobedient dog, was the girl making that noise.

Manta sighed, at least she stopped growling for a second. He stared hard at her pale face, staring directly into her wide silver eyes.

/You have to not show any fear/ Manta though walking closer, his little body shaking like a leaf/Look them straight in the eye./

"Hey, Narsco…it's me Manta…remember me?…." She didn't reply, "Well, the guys were wondering if you could, you know, quiet it down…a bit."

"Feh…" Narsco blew up some of her dark blue bang that had fallen into her eyes. She curled up and turn her back to him. Manta walked up slowly to the deranged girl, holding out his hand.

"There, There." He cooed, his thoughts, however, were negative; _I never like dogs, she's kinda like those big mean ones. _

Manta's hand finally made contact with Narsco's side. He quickly took it hand, out of fear he might lose it.

The girl turned back over, "I shut up, now vhat du you vhat?

"Nothing, I was just wondering…if I- you'd like to be untied?" He stammered, backing away slowly.

"Yu'd du dat vfor meh?" Narsco asked, slowly looking back at the small boy.

"Yeah, I don't know why Faust tied you up in the first place."

"He's a smart man, da Doctor."

"Heh, hold still, Okay?" Manta pulled on the cord, it was tied so poorly that it came undone instantly.

"Hey…wasn't it to keep you tied up?"

"Maybe it vas…" The girl smiled with her dark red lips. Manta's eye twitched, _These people are insane_.

-----------------------------Other Room------------------------------------------

"Tell me again why we tired her up?" Manta asked, returning to the others.

"Why?" Faust replied, "So she wouldn't hurt any of you…."

"Hmm, if your going to talk speak, do it louder." Ren snapped.

Manta sighed, sitting back down. Life was hard sometimes.


	2. Going Shopping

Going shopping.

**Disclaimer**: I own not a Shaman Kiiiing.

**Thanks for R&Ring**

"Hey Faust, what are you doing?" Manta asked, for the good doctor had been staring at the soup section for some time now. Faust looked down at this short friend, running his gloved hand on the emptiness of the mushroom soup.

"Did you know that I could find neither hair nor hide of _Narsco?" _He said, after some time. His voice wasn't accusing but for some reason (and Manta knew very well) it made Manta feel slightly guilty. "I wonder where she could be." He mused. The small boy looked at Faust as he picked up the grocery bags and walked off. Why the heck Mushroom soup made him think of that was beyond him.

The odd couple paid for the food, going over the budget just slightly for two ice creams. "Anna needs to do her own shopping some time in her life." Manta sighed heavily, listening to what sounded like street panic up ahead. Faust laughed, "But I do so enjoy these outings." Manta had an eerie suspicion he was going to say with you.

"I wonder what's going on." He asked, looking at the mob of people toppling over on another to either get though to see or get out get away. Faust stared hard at the mass of screaming people, "Its best to stay away from such things, don't you think so Manta?" He looked down to see a lack of small boy beside him.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Faust pushed though the crowd and was next to Manta in a heart beat, but what his blue eyes saw made him want to scream as well, but not in terror…

The white wash wall was stained by a cross made from what looked like fresh blood. On either side were scales and a signal hourglass beneath it. Manta never really liked blood all that much…

"Beware." Faust muttered, knocking over one on the speculators to get closer. "Beware?" Manta asked, following Faust as he made a path though the people. Indeed, in blood, a strange western writing circled the 'painting'.

"Faust, what is it?" Manta asked, his large eyes grew larger when Faust swiped and licked some of the blood from the wall.

"Eeew."

"It's human." He said thoughtfully, "Stay here, I must tell Anna to stay in her dwellings, I'll be back." Faust pushed his way back though the crowd which was must easier as before because every one seemed to part for him. Manta laughed freaked out a bit, so far Faust become Noah and Satanists were running a muck.

"_Follow" _A cold voice ordered, and for some reason, though he was so scared he was about to re-live the 'Third Grade Incident'.

"_Closer"_

"_Artic- other way"_

"_In front of you, turn, there…"_

Manta soon came to an old abandon church; the building was literally standing on a single rooting support. The dark brown door opened for him, like magic. Manta walked in automatically; as he passed the threshold he had second thought, unfortunately the door slammed in his face. His tiny heart started to race, a clammy sweat (that he was well familiar with) started from his glands (getting all scientific on you all).

"H-hello?" Manta called, his voice echoed back to him. The church was so run down all that was there were thick cob weds, curtain (thousands of them), and chains that swung eerily back and forth.

He walked through the first dusty old curtain, seeing a small dim light though the filth. Manta followed this lightly, holding on to his breath…

Faust felt bad for lying to Manta, no matter how easy it was to do so. In his boyish innocence's he would believe anything, however Manta had a shallow innocence's and yet he was still a boy. Maybe this was the thing he enjoyed most about the boy…


	3. Take the Time to Heal

Take the Time to Heal

**Disclaimer**: I own not the King of Shaman's

**Thank you for R&Ring **

"H-hello?" Manta called again, this time louder, walking forwards into the light, which had began to sway. Soon it slowly became clear who was talking to him, calling him forth. He stepped back, tripping over something that squeaked. In a makeshift throne, that blended into the background, was the girl he untied last night. She stared at him with her huge unnatural silver eyes. Manta couldn't look away, his small boy shaking. Narsco stood from the throne of chains, wood, and tapestry, and to Manta's dismay, it was what Narsco was wearing as well. He was looking into the eyes of an insane person. He was too scared to even scream.

Faust's run broke in to a fast walk as he reached his place of desirer; slowly he came to his casual stroll. _No sense in worrying, nein? _He thought, inhaling and exhaling deeply as her knocked on the side of the wall where the door would have been. _Be here._ He heard moving in the room, but not towards the doorway. Frowning, Faust walked in himself, seconds later he exited the building with a satisfied, if not rather creepy, smile on his face. In his skinny arms he held a bundle of sorts; the bag had been ripped down the seam, his pocket bulged more than usually. He looked around…no one. The Good Doctor broke into a run, enjoying the fresh air in his lungs.

The girl was now inches from his face, Manta tried to scrabble back from her but found he was unable to. "W-what…?" He asked, starting to cry. Narsco's red lips started to smile, her forehead suddenly touched Manta's. (Still unable to move)

"Yu saved meh, Manta." She said his name with a flourish, making a purring noise.

"D-did you do that outside?" He stammered, feeling his face grow pink. She backed away from him, nodding proudly.

"Yu like?" Narsco asked, moving around him like an oversized bird of pray. Manta opened his mouth; unable to form words he shook his head. She paused looking disappointment.

"I taught yu like meh." She sighed, scuttling away from him. Manta heaved a heavy sigh.

"I didn't mean you." Narsco turned back, grinning widely. Her teeth were unusually sharp, but very white. He chuckled nervously, whishing that he had just left it at that and ran for his life as the deranged girl drew near.

"Nu ovf dem like meh." Narsco said solemnly, her body rocked back and forth. Manta swallowed hard, shaking his head lightly, sweat drops clung to his blonde hair afterward.

He wasn't there when Narsco was brought 'home'. He and Ryu had been wandering the streets, aimlessly really. Ryu called it clearing ones mind, Manta had a funny suspicious that it was a polite way of saying 'Manta you're fat, get some exercise.' When they came back around dinner time, dinner was no where to been seen. Faust was patching up Ren, who looked like he was bleeding badly; the others were gathered in the living room, acting like nothing had happened. Manta hated it when they didn't tell him what was going on…

That night, he found out what had happened…and now he was wishing it never did. Narsco had broken though whatever was used to tie her up, and Ren was rudely awoken…

"Well, they don't trust you yet. You have to give it time to heal." Manta found himself smiling for some reason, maybe fear had driven him mad as well? Narsco smiled back softly, she had heard those words spoken before, by a taller, gruffer man.

"Time I shall give. Ivf yu give me time tu take." She stated simply, pulling a filthy lank of dark blue hair from her eyes.

"Take?" Manta asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ve could spend a livetime togedder, yu and I. Du yu not agree dat bread and butter are ovf the utmost importance in dis vorld?" Narsco asked, her silver eyes shined with a brilliant light.

"You don't answer a question with another question!" He exploded, having a difficult time enough understanding her as it was.

Narsco made a noise that sounded like a cross between an angry turtle and a constipated lion. Manta gasped, scrabbling back, trying to get away.

"Y-you know, maybe I should get going. Yoh will be wondering- I mean Anna does need the gr-." Manta's stammering was cut short as he was throw up in to the air and caught by the arms of Narsco. His eyes widened, and at that moment the little people in his head flipped the switch which they had been oiling this whole time. Manta's scream of terror was heard though out the small village thing.

Yoh's arms gave out. This had hardly happened anymore, even less with out weights or Anna on his back.

"Manta…" He said; face down on the ground, breathing in the dirt floor.

"They're been gone an awful long time, you better get them back here." The terror known as Anna ordered, her narrowed eyes lied.

"I'll go sav- make sure they bring back the groceries!" Yoh stood up, feeling shaky. Manta was in trouble, Yoh could feel it through the bond that they shared together, but this time was different. Manta wasn't just in danger…something worse…far worse.

Running, running…Manta's scream sprung a trigger in Faust as well. He would never tell anyone how much he enjoyed screams of terror, though, deep down in side, doesn't everyone? This was his reasoning and after awhile, it became a fact to him that he would be ready to defend at the drop of a hat.

Two robed riders were resting in the shade when they heard the scream. One robed rider sitting beside a red horse was beefy looking, his muscles clearly seen underneath the dark fabric. The other one looked female, and her horse was black.

"Did you hear that…?" She asked, her accent didn't affect her speech, but it was visible. It was hard…it sounded Europeans, but harsh…Maybe…it was Chinese?

The man beside her grunted.

Faust was panting lightly, his body covered in a light sweat. Old and out of shape, he thought to himself, such a disgrace. He saw the two sitting, without a care in the world. Inhaling, he approached them as though a wild animal.


End file.
